Forgive Me
by Yippie Yeey
Summary: "A-aku su-sudah menunggunya bertahun-tahun. Ta-tapi...hiks..."/"Jika tidak seperti ini, kau tidak akan bersamaku. Kau hanya akan dirundung pilu berlarut-larut. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."/Kami-sama, Izinkan aku untuk menghilangkan kutukan cinta Naruto pada dirinya. Kumohon.../Oneshoot, DLDR!, RnR please?/Warning inside


_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre: Romance and Humor  
**_

 _ **Rated: T+**_

 _ **Characters: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and other chara**_

 _ **Warning: Canon, DLDR!**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SASUKE POV**

" _Ah_ , _gomen_ Sasuke- _san_."

Pernik ungu itu melihatku dengan bentuk bulatnya yang sempurna. Kutatap enggan wajahnya, berlalu dan tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya yang kecil. Ia hanya menatap. Tak berani memarahi ataupun membentakku. Kakiku tetap berjalan tak peduli.

Perlahan kakiku sampai di Laut Konoha. Kuamati lebih detail seluk beluk langit yang sudah menghitam. Berjalan tak tentu arah lalu duduk di pinggir jembatan kayu yang dulu pernah kududuki sewaktu kecil.

Suara bising dari peluit kapal tak membuatku pergi dari posisiku. Dulu, aku sering duduk dan merenung disini. Dengan posisi dan tempat yang sama. Tempat ini memang sangat cocok untukku yang penuh kegelapan. Suasana yang hening dan tarian angin selalu membuatku betah berlama-lama. Rambutku berkibar tak menentu. Yang satu ini memang sangat mengganggu.

"Sasuke."

Seperti kejadian waktu itu, pemuda berambut kuning yang menjadi pahlawan dunia muncul di atas tebing dekat tempatku duduk. Aku meliriknya sekilas. Kudengar langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat ke arahku. Lagi-lagi tak kuhiraukan.

"Mengadu nasib?" Mendengar itu, kulayangkan tatapan mematikan kepada pemuda bodoh ini. kudapati cengegesan klasik yang biasa ia tampilkan.

" _Wuo_ , santai, _teme._ Kupikir itu sangat cocok denganmu saat ini." Mulutnya semakin lebar menghinaku. Beruntung ia, hari ini aku sedang malas berdebat.

" _Urusai."_

Dengan adanya si bodoh ini, tarian angin yang kusuka entah pergi kemana. Dingin yang sangat nyaman entah kapan berubah menjadi hangat. _Hah_ , dia memang selalu mengubah segalanya.

"Cerita padaku, _teme._ Hari ini wajahmu seperti pujangga yang tak laku."

"Diam, _dobe_ ,"

"Apa aku benar? Haha, mungkin ketampananmu cukup sampai disini. Kau sama sekali tak berbakat memanfaatkannya." Tawanya membuatku malu setengah mati. Di tengah kesunyian ini, tawa seperti buto ijo itu sangat membuatku ingin menceburkan diri.

Hening.

Percobaan untuk menceburkan diri tak kulakukan. Tawa nista itu tak terdengar lagi. Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap teman seperjuanganku itu. Dia menatap langit dengan mulutnya yang tertutup saat ini. hanya detik ini sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu. Ternyata tak berhasil ya?"

Pertanyaan retoris.

"Ya."

"Kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

" _Hn_."

"Baiklah, lupakan sejenak hal itu. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Kali ini wajah dewasa keluar dari pemuda di depanku. Ia melihatku dengan tatapannya yang serius.

"Aku akan segera-"

 **FUUUUUTTTT**

Suara keras peluit kapal itu membuat pendengaranku mati dalam beberapa saat. Gerakan mulut Naruto yang saat ini masih bisa kucerna. Walaupun tak ada suara, ucapan Naruto itu membuatku terbelalak.

Seketika hatiku terasa sesak. Hembusan angin yang kencang akibat kapal yang melaju menuju pelabuhan tak dapat membelai wajahku lagi. Raut mukaku tegang dan aku tak dapat berfikir.

"Aku juga tak tahu akan terjadi. Bagaimana aku bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku ini, _teme?_ Akhirnya, Sakura- _chan_ menerima semua perasaanku," ucap Naruto kembali.

Memang benar.

Wajahnya lebih gembira dari biasanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menantikan peristiwa ini. Aku bahkan tak menyangka.

"Kau tahu? Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyakinkan orang tua Sakura- _chan_ pada waktu itu. Detik itu juga Sakura- _chan_ sepertinya sudah rela untuk melepasmu."

Perlahan-lahan suara peluit kapal itu tak terdengar kembali. Aku bingung setelah beberapa detik mencerna semua ucapan Naruto. Apa yang membuatku seperti ini? Apakah berhubungan dengan Sakura? Tidak mungkin, dari lubuk hatiku aku memang tidak menganggapnya lebih dari teman.

"Selamat untukmu, _dobe._ "

Hanya itu kalimat yang mampir di otakku. _Dobe_ -panggilan _sayang-_ ku padanya - terlihat begitu senang saat ucapan itu meluncur jelas dari kerongkonganku.

"Terima kasih." Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Ia meringis sesaat lalu lambat laun berdiri dengan kaki jenjangnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke rumah. Walaupun kau tak cerita padaku, kudoakan masalahmu cepat selesai, _teme_. _Jaa!"_ Kuantar kepergiannya hanya dengan tatapan.

Akhirnya, kesendirian melingkupi diriku lagi. Lebih baik begini, pikirku.

Tak terasa kapal terakhir yang berlabuh di Pelabuhan Konoha tinggal yang berada di depan mataku saat ini. kalau dihitung dari kapal pertama yang kulihat, keberadaanku disini sudah melewati 3 jam yang artinya sekarang sudah pukul 21.35. Kupikir waktunya untuk pulang.

Di perjalanan, kulihat gadis bermanik ungu pucat yang kulihat tadi sore berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Dalam artian hampir jatuh dan hampir nabrak. Kuamati ia dengan kakiku yang menetap pada jalan berlubang yang sedang kupijak. Miris sekali setelah kulihat wajahnya, seperti dipenuhi duka yang mendalam.

'Bodoh,' batinku

Seorang gadis berjalan sempoyongan di waktu malam. Apa ia sedang mabuk? Dasar gadis tak tahu diri.

Pikiranku tersentak saat kulihat ia menatapku dengan sayu. Aku ingat sekarang. Ia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang menyukai Naruto yang tak lama lagi akan menikah.

 _Uh?_

Menikah?

Air mata lolos dari matanya yang jernih. Sekarang aku tahu. Ia pasti sudah mengetahui perihal pernikahan itu. Bodoh sekali.

Tatapan matanya seperti ingin berbicara denganku. Namun yang ada ia berjalan kembali dengan tubuh yang amat gemetar. Kutengok kanan-kiri. Tak ada satupun orang yang akan menolangnya jika pingsan ataupun diculik.

Kenapa kalian melihatku?

Kuperingatkan kalian, jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam masalah seperti ini. Aku tak mau mengalami hal-hal merepotkan seperti menggendongnya jika pingsan ataupun harus berlarian mengejarnya jika diculik. Ingat! Aku bukan pria yang penuh dengan drama.

Namun, pikiranku tadi tidak seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Mataku tetap tak ingin lepas dari gadis itu. apa ia tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu? Jika dilihat lebih dalam, ia memang sangat seksi.

Sedang asyik melihat lekuk badannya, tubuh itu ambruk di jalan beraspal. Aku terkejut setengah mati. Tak percaya candaanku tadi terjadi seperkian detik. Aku harus bagaimana? Kutengok kanan-kiri tak ada satupun orang yang bisa menolongnya. Apa aku bisa kabur?

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Kemungkinan terburuk memang aku harus mengembalikannya ke _Mansion Hyuuga._ Hati kecilku-yang lebih _kecil_ dari orang lain- menyuruhku untuk menolongnya. Aku bimbang.

Hujan mengguyur badannya yang mungil. Apalagi pakaiannya yang tidak menutup semua tubuh itu basah oleh air hujan. ' _Aku kasian melihatnya_ ' Ini adalah pemikiran yang sangat tidak jujur. Abaikan saja. Pikiran mesum muncul di otakku. Segera saja kusingkirkan. Aku tak ingin hal merepotkan muncul di tv dengan _hot news_ "Seorang pria mencabuli gadis yang kehujanan." Membayangkannya sudah membuatku ingin muntah.

Iblis atau malaikat?

Pilihan yang tak pernah kuduga, aku sedang menjadi malaikat untuk gadis ini. Kuangkat badannya yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Ingin mengeceknya nadinya dengan tangan namun tanganku penuh dengan badannya dan jangan berharap dari tanganku yang lain. Kuputuskan untuk mendekatkan wajahku ke lubang hidungnya. Wajahnya kuletakkan di bahuku untuk beberapa saat.

Bernafas. Dia tidak mati.

Hahaha, syukurlah. Konyol sekali jika ia mati dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sudah mabuk, tergeletak di jalan pula. _Ngh_ , tunggu dulu. Aku membauimu mulutnya yang memang dari tadi terbuka. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Ia masih suci. Tidak ada bau alkohol yang keluar dari mulut gadis Hyuuga ini. Lalu kenapa ia berjalan seperti _oba-san_ yang sering kulihat di pasar?

Kutebak-tebak dalam otakku dan semuanya terlihat absurd. Kenapa juga kupikirkan, ini sama sekali bukan urusanku.

Setelah berlari, sampai juga di rumah gadis ini. Kuketuk pintunya, seorang pria keluar dan menyambutku.

"Hinata- _sama."_ Pria itu terlihat panik melihat nonanya basah kuyup dan tak berdaya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Aku berbaik hati membawanya kesini. Jadi jangan menatapku seperti aku yang membuatnya seperti ini," ucapku dingin.

" _Summimasen_.Berikan saja Hinata- _sama_ padaku. Aku akan membawanya masuk." Dengan sekejap, gadis Hyuuga itu sudah berada di tangan pria yang sepertinya anggota _bunke_ Hyuuga.

 _Ah_ , ya. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Berhubung tanganku hanya ada satu, aku membawanya seperti karung beras. Pasti _bunke_ Hyuuga itu segara ingin mengambil Hinata dariku. Apa masalahnya? Aku jadi tersinggung dengan pemikiranku ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya pulang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada nona saya jika kau tidak menolongnya."

Aku mengangguk, "Kupikir menjadi baik kali ini tidak masalah." _Bunke_ itu menatapku bingung. "Bawa masuk. Aku akan pergi."

Sekejap aku hilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat, _dobe._ Berikan aku video malam pertamamu," ucapku dengan intonasi tak berbobot. Dengan muka polos Naruto membalas bisikanku, "Video hanya membuatmu ingin, _teme."_

Aku sudah ancang-ancang memukul kepalanya, _"_ Lebih enak jika kau melakukannya sendiri. Dalam hal ini bukan saat kupergok kau memainkan _itu_ mu di kamar mandi seminggu yang lalu. Carilah lawan, _teme_. Carilah istri." Naruto cekikikan.

Pipiku memerah mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

 _Waktu itu, aku seperti biasa menjalankan ritual mandiku. Namun secara tidak sengaja, aku mengingat kejadian lekuk badan Hyuuga itu. Apalagi saat mengingat dadanya yang menekan bahu dan juga pungungku. Saat itu juga konsentrasiku langsung buyar. Dan entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin melakukannya._

 _Sedang enak-enak bermain di kloset, si dobe tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang seolah-olah mempermalukanku. Seketika kulempar ember ke wajahnya yang seperti kolor melar itu dan sayangnya meleset. Wajahku panas dengan sangat cepat. Kudengar tawa keras Naruto yang menambah merah tubuhku. Umpatan juga langsung keluar dari mulutku. Bermacam-macam sampai tak sadar aku sudah mengucapkan umpatan yang sama berkali-kali._

 _Hanya ingin memberi undangan pernikahan apa harus masuk ke kamar mandi? Lebih parahnya lagi sampai toilet?! Otak Naruto memang tergeser._

Seperti biasa, Uchiha _stay cool_ disituasi apa pun. Mataku me- _death glare_ ke arahnya yang masih tertawa. Masa bodohlah.

Aku menghampiri Sakura yang berada di sebelah Naruto. Kuucapkan selamat dan mendoakan hal yang baik padanya. Tak seperti saat bersama Naruto, ucapanku berjalan lancar dengan Sakura.

Acara pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal memasuki acara penjamuan. Suara melodi _slo_ w terdengar pas di telingaku. Orang-orang hilir mudik mencari hidangan yang sudah disiapkan. Tidak heran banyak tamu yang dia undang, dia adalah Hokage yang sudah menjabat hampir 1 tahun.

Perpaduan putih dan merah muda membuat tempat ini nampak hidup. Ditambah langit yang bersahabat dan angin yang sepoi-sepoi membuatku ingin tidur langsung disini.

Suasana yang bagus untuk menikah, pikirku.

Ketika melihat-lihat, lagi-lagi mataku menangkap Hinata Hyuuga berada di kerumunan para ninja wanita di samping meja bir. Dia terlihat manis dengan balutan gaun _one piece_ selutut dan tak berlengan berwarna putih terang dengan sabuk bercorak bunga lavender yang mengitari pinggangnya yang ramping. Kupikir, dia terlihat sangat manis dengan topi bunga putih kecil di atas kepalanya. Penampilannya membuatku terpesona. Sungguh, ia sangat cantik lagi seksi. Aku sepertinya mulai tertarik dengannya.

Untuk pertama, aku mendekatinya. Lalu kuajak mengobrol di dekat kolam yang tak jauh dari lokasi. Yang ketiga, mengantarnya pulang. Dan akhirnya, kuajak ia menikah.

?!

Bercanda.

Kali ini aku sedang duduk _nyengoh_ menunggu tempat ini sedikit sepi. Rencananya aku akan mengajak Hinata pulang bersama. Aku tak suka jika masih banyak orang. Setelah menunggu selama 4 jam, akhirnya tempat ini sepi juga. Kujalankan aksiku mengantarnya pulang dan _yeah_ berhasil.

Setelah pamit pada Naruto, Sakura beserta teman yang masih ada disana, aku dan Hinata berjalan santai. Hatiku berdegup terus-menerus bersama gadis yang tak se-terkenal Sakura itu. Padahal aku bahkan tak terlalu dekat dengannya, mengapa hatiku sudah seperti dilanda gempa bumi? Sakura yang kutahu menyukaiku sejak kecil saja tak sampai membuatku balik mencintainya. Tapi, ia dengan pertemuan sepele bahkan terkesan konyol mampu membuat hatiku tergerak padanya.

Sebelum ini, aku memang sering menjadi partner kerja menjalankan misi bersamanya. Disitu kami menjadi sedikit dekat. Kalian tahu? Aku sudah mencium bibirnya pada waktu itu dan rasanya aku ingin lagi. _Bedebah,_ Naruto memang benar. Melakukannya dengan lawan pasti lebih menantang dan sangat nikmat _. Ck,_ pikiranku mulai merambat ke arah mesum.

Silahkan saja kalian berpikir buruk tentangku. Namun kejadian itu memang benar terjadi. Aku melirik Hinata di samping kiriku. Ada perasaan menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku dekat dengannya. Jika begitu, pasti aku sudah punya 2 anak sekarang. Apa dayaku yang sudah berumur 21 tahun masih perjaka dan didahului menikah oleh Naruto. Rasanya aku malu dengan cangcut milik Tsunade,

"Sasuke- _san?"_ Suara lembut itu membuat lamunanku buyar dalam sekejap. Aku menoleh menghadap pemilik suara itu. "Ada masalah? Wajahmu terlihat seperti memikirkan hal berat."

Aku tidak menjawab. Mau ditaruh mana mukaku kalau kujawab aku iri dengan Naruto yang sudah menikah. Lebih baik kututup rapat bibirku.

Namun, aku tidak tahu hal itu akan menjadi kesalahan besar.

Suasana ini menjadi sangat tak menyenangkan. Sunyi dan senyap. Kutengadahkan kepalaku melihat langit senja. Lama juga aku berada di pernikahan Naruto.

Hinata tak berani lagi menegurku. Ia hanya diam dan menatap sepatu _heels_ peraknya.

"Hinata," panggilku.

" _Nani?"_ Ia menatapku. Tiba-tiba, kakiku berhenti di samping Makam Pahlawan Konoha. Hinata mengikuti dengan berhenti di belakang punggungku.

"Pergilah bersamaku ke Mansion Uchiha."

" _E-e-eh?"_ Mulutnya terbuka. Sepertinya ia belum mengerti maksudku.

Aku berbalik menghadap dirinya. "Tidak ada kata tidak. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti disana."

Aku menyeretnya jalan sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara. Aku memang benci dengan segala penolakan. Apalagi penolaknya adalah Hinata. Gadis yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu kucintai.

Perjalanan unruk sampai ke mansion hanya butuh waktu 3 menit dari makam. Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata saat kutarik kesana-kemari.

" _U-uh,_ Sa-Sasuke- _san_?" Suara itu terkesan seperti menahan perih. Kemungkinan tangannya sakit karena selalu kutarik. Segera kulepas peganganku pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengusap tangannya yang merah akibat genggamanku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf," ucapku dengan tulus. Ia tersenyum menandakan ia tidak apa-apa.

Kami duduk di balkon depan. Kulihat ia menikmati pemandangan kompleks Uchiha ini. Khususnya rumahku. "Kau merawatnya sendiri?" tanyanya setelah ia melihat kebun bunga dan buah di sekitar sumur depan rumah.

" _Hn_."

"Ka-kau tidak me-merasa kesepian, Sasuke-kun _?"_

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Hinata memandang bawah. Entah apa yang ia amati. Apa ia bosan? Apa aku keterlaluan?

Diam beberapa saat, menit ke-2 aku mendengar suara isak tangis. Mungkin jika orang lain akan kuhajar dia. Tapi ini Hinata. Aku tak biasa menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis. Adanya aku yang membuat mereka menangis.

Lama-lama, air matanya membuat gaunnya yang indah menjadi basah dibagian paha. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Terasa sesak lebih dari mendengar pemberitahuan pernikahan Naruto tempo hari. Aku melihatnya yang berusaha menutupi semua air matanya.

"Hiks... Hikss..."

Suara itu seperti melodi menyedihkan di pendengaranku. Otakku serasa membeku. Hatiku seperti terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Ia tersentak saat tangan dinginku menyentuhnya. Matanya memerah, wajahnya penuh dengan duka. Apa ia baru merasa sedih sekarang? Kenapa tidak sewaktu ikrar mereka?

"Tenanglah," ujarku lembut bermaksud menenangkan. Kurasakan tangan Hinata mengerat dan air matanya terus saja berjatuhan. Tanpa isak tangis yang malah membuatku semakin terluka.

"A-aku su-sudah menunggunya bertahun-tahun. Ta-tapi..tapi...Naruto- _kun_... Hiks..."

Ia mencurahkan hatinya dengan intonasi yang tinggi. Ia meraung marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Tak peduli dengan siapa ia berbicara. Ia menuangkan kesedihannya padaku.

Aku mendengarnya.

Aku hanya bisa mendengarnya. Hanya ketika ia sudah sedikit tenang, aku memeluknya. Aku memeluknya erat.

Hinata membalasku. Ia menarik blazerku untuk pelampiasan rasa sedihnya. Bahuku basah dengan cairan berning matanya.

Sayang, tenanglah.

Aku mengikat matanya dalam, "Ikutlah denganku. Aku akan membuatmu lupa tentang hal ini. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya." Kuangkat bahunya untuk berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Ia tak memberontak dan terlihat pasrah. Wajahnya menempel pada bahuku.

 _Kami_ - _sama_ , aku cinta padanya. Izinkan aku untuk menghilangkan kutukan Naruto pada dirinya.

Kumohon...

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA POV**

Kumohon...

Katakan jika ini bohong.

Aku melirik _test pack_ yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin aku hamil kan? Tidak mungkin.

Badanku bergetar. Permata cairku mulai turun. Aku tak berdaya. Kudekap perutku yang masih rata dan entah kapan akan mulai membesar. Isak tangis mulai memenuhi kamar mandi.

Sasuke.

Aku ingat. Perlakuan Sasuke di kamarnya 2 bulan lalu membuatku harus menerima ini. Pantas saja sarapan pagiku selalu berujung di toilet.

Terpantul wajah kusut di depan cermin.

Aku ingin mati saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terlihat tidak terkejut saat kuberitahukan hal ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikahimu."

Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya entah mengapa membuatku sangat marah. Apa ia tidak tahu betapa sedihnya aku ketika mengetahui aku sudah punya anak sebelum aku menikah? Apa ia tidak berpikir tentang kekecewaan keluargaku nanti mendengar hal ini?

"Jangan anggap ini hal sepele, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Kutinggalkan dia dengan emosi yang meluap. Namun tangan Sasuke memegang tanganku cepat.

"Dengar, Hinata. Aku senang mendengar kabar ini. Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin menghilangkan perasaanmu terhadap Naruto. Bukankah kau ingin melupakannya? Maka dari itu, menikahlah denganku lalu kita bangun keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia."

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Mulutku tertutup dan tetap menunggunya berbicara.

"Ini memang tujuanku. Menghamilimu dan menikahimu. Maafkan aku membuatmu sedih dan terluka. Tapi jika tidak seperti ini, kau tidak akan bersamaku. Kau akan dirundung pilu berlarut-larut. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

Tangan kiri Sasuke naik dan mengelus pipiku "Percayalah, aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka. Bersamamu adalah prioritasku. Lupakan dia, Hinata. Dia selalu menyakitimu."

Tangisan bukan hal baru lagi di hidupku. Aku memeluk Sasuke yang mengubah arah pandanganku.

 _Huum..._ Dia sangat harum dan hangat. Lebih hangat dari mentariku dulu.

Pada akhirnya, kisah cintaku berujung pahit-pahit manis. Tapi mulai detik ini, aku akan melanjutkan cerita cinta yang menarik bersamanya.

Ya. Pasti.

Dan itu akan berlangsung selamanya...

.

 _Dia adalah pangeran berkudaku yang baru_

 _Dia menakutkan, tapi dia pengertian_

 _Dia tak berekspresi, tapi dia mengetahui perasaan orang lain_

 _Dia..._

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Pria tampan berlengan satu yang menyatakan cinta padaku_

 _Mengajakku menikah karena menghamiliku_

 _Pecinta tomat yang tak sama denganku_

 _Sasuke..._

 _Terima kasih_

 _Kau telah menjadi suami dan ayah dari anak-anakku_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

.

.

.

 _ **END  
**_

 _ **Sequel dari "Maaf Aku Tidak Mengakuimu Ayah"**_

 **Seperti janjiku, aku sudah menulisnya,** _ **minnaaa ^^ Yang penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya. Harap mampir di fic MATMA milik saya. hehe**_

 **Mohon berikan komentarnya**

.

 _ **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**_


End file.
